1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source module, a projection apparatus, and a method of controlling the projection apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a light source module having a wavelength transforming unit, a projection apparatus, and a method of controlling the projection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A projection apparatus can project images onto a large screen, so as to assist people to watch the images displayed on the screen. Therefore, the projection apparatus is generally applied in public places, such as companies, schools, and so on. Besides, as family-used display products tend to be large-scaled, the projection apparatus is also prevailing in general families and becomes a commonly used electronic product in people's daily lives.
With development of science and technology, various electronic products are developed toward the trend of high speed, favorable performance, and compactness. As such, projectors having light emitting diodes (LED) as the light source are progressing. Nonetheless, the limited light emitting efficiency of the LED restricts luminance of images projected by the projector having the solid LED as the light source. In order to overcome the development barrier of the LED projectors, hybrid light sources have been deemed suitable for new projectors. For instance, as disclosed in US publication no. 2010/0097779, a light source apparatus has a light source that generates a light beam irradiating fluorescent powder to obtain required color light. Since the light beam irradiates the fluorescent powder along a spiral path, life time of the fluorescent powder can be extended. Moreover, in US publication no. 2009/0284148, a light source of a projector is disclosed, wherein a rotating transparent base material is coated with a variety of fluorescent powder. Since excitation light generated by the light source irradiates various fluorescent powders, different color light are obtained in turn.